No Sky
by ChibiChump13
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are roommates that don't get off on the right foot. With Sasuke dating an abusive boyfriend, can Naruto help him see how he truly should be treated? This series will be turned into a web comic.
1. New starts

Sasuke closed the drawer to his dresser and sat on the desk chair next to him. It was move in day for Jones Mason University and he was ready to start his freshman year. His foster father Kakashi was standing on Sasuke's bed finishing up hanging the twinkle lights over his bed.

"Well that should be the last one. Want to try them out?" Kakashi said as he made his way off the bed. Sasuke went over to the wall and flipped a light on and automatically the lights switched on. Sasuke smiled.

"It's perfect." His side of his dorm was exactly as he envisioned it. There were anime posters on the wall, stuffed kitties on his shelf above his bed, and his zebra sheets under a purple comforter. Sure his style was feminine and nerdy, but it was his space. Sasuke smiled but worried _I hope my roommate doesn't think that I am weird._

"Hey don't make that face I know what you are thinking. Your roommate will be great. If not you can always trade or come back come." Kakashi was an English professor at the University and lived in town.

"I want to stay here if I can Kakashi. This is supposed to be my big adventure, remember?" Sasuke pouted as he sat down on the bed.

Kakashi sat next to him and hesitantly wrapped an arm around him and brought him close. "How could I forget? But I need you to tell me when you aren't feeling so great. That was our deal remember?"

Sasuke leaned in. "I remember I also have to answer your texts during the day, be honest with you, be safe, and to go home for dinner every Sunday night." There were a lot of stipulations on him for going to college.

"See, you know the drill. And remember I will always be here." Kakashi hugged him and then pushed himself off of the bed.

"I know that you always will be there. You are always there." Sasuke mumbled as he crossed his arms across his body.

"And don't forget it brat. Now then, it is my time to leave so you can start your big adventure! Don't forget what I said about your roommate. Love you!" Kakashi said as he made across the dorm room towards the door.

"Love you too." Sasuke called from the bed. He sat on the bed staring at the wall for a minute or two before he got up and decided to take a shower. He was gross after moving into the room.

 _So I am all on my own now._ Well sort of on his own. His clingy foster father would never truly let him be on his own and he was ok with that. He made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a new set of clothes while also grabbing a towel.

The bathroom was roomy and had a pretty big shower. Sasuke took off his clothes. He was ashamed of all the scars that littered his body. They stood out against his pale skin. Most were from previous foster homes that he was in before he was returned back to Kakashi. The shower was turned on hot and Sasuke stepped in.

 _I wonder if I will be ok here. They said that this University had a high population of LGBTQ+ students._ Sasuke grabbed his shampoo and began to lather it into his dark hair. _I just want a different experience from high school. That was hell._

" _ **Well if it isn't the school's gayest boy!"**_

" _ **Wear guy clothes you homo!"**_

" _ **He probably peeks on all of us in the locker rooms! You pervert!"**_

Sasuke shook his head. No this was going to be different.

* * *

Naruto made his way down the hallway looking for his room. He was so excited. Finally a chance to get away from home. He hoped that his roommate would be chill. He didn't want anyone that never wanted to hang out or party. He hoped his roommate was just as extroverted as he was.

 _Ah, 369_. He was here he made it. He took a deep breath and entered the room. After entering he paused at the door.

 _Do I have the right room?_ He looked at the paper in his hand and looked back at the number on the door.

 _This is totally a chick's room. There are pretty lights, scented candles, zebra sheets, and kitties everywhere._ Naruto didn't know what to do. He heard the shower running and someone humming softly from the bathroom door to his left.

 _Ok don't panic, I just need to figure this out before they get out of the shower._ Naruto began to pace trying to figure out how he could tell if it was a girl's room. _CLOTHES! Their clothes would tell me if they are a boy or a girl!_

He made his way over to the closet and peeked in. Everything was black. He picked up a pair of pants that were folded on one of the shelves in the closet. _These are so tiny! It's a girl's size too!_ Naruto was beginning to freak out more.

 _Maybe they are just tiny. I need more concrete evidence and fast!_ Naruto scrambled to fold up the jeans as fast as he could and then rushed over to the drawer. _I need to hurry up. If I get caught they are going to think I am a pervert and there goes my college reputation!_

Naruto opened the first drawer and there were all tiny t-shirts with cats and band names all over them. _This isn't helping me!_ The next drawer had the same thing. Finally he got to the third drawer.

 _AHA! Underwear this will tell me!_ Naruto filtered through the underwear. There was both guys and girls underwear.

 _This doesn't make sense! Alright think! Maybe it is a girl that likes to relax in guy's underwear for bed? That's not weird. Or maybe it is a guy that likes to wear girl's underwear?_ Naruto lifted a pair of cheetah panties up to look at them. _But how can a dude fit his-"_

The door opened behind him.

 **Hey guys! Thanks for reading this! This is actually an adaptation for a web comic that I am going to be creating. I will be using original characters but I decided to give the plot a try using Naruto characters. I am a huge Narusasu shipper and I hope that this story will appeal to people as a fanfic and as a web comic. Please review for me and I will make sure that I do quick updates! Thanks!**


	2. make my day

The door opened behind him and Naruto heard a small gasp. While still holding the panties he turned around to see a skinny guy standing in the doorway of the bathroom. He had ripped black jeans and a black lucky cat t-shirt. His wet black hair was cut in an edgy style and was wet from being washed.

"Naruto?" The guy asked. Naruto was trying to recall if he had met this person before. "Why are you in my underwear drawer?" The guy had a small blush on his face after asking.

"Oh!" Naruto screamed as he threw the underwear back in the drawer. "I-I am so sorry! You see I was trying to figure out if I had the right room and-" Naruto didn't get to finish.

"Wait, right room? Don't tell me you are my roommate?!" The guy screamed not moving from the bathroom doorway.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said as he stood up. "Do I know you?" He was generally confused.

"Of course you know me! You made my life hell for me in high school! You and all your jock friends!" Sasuke screamed. He was trying his best not to burst into tears. Why out of everyone in the universe did it have to be one of the people that tormented him during high school?

"I what? I never-" Naruto cut himself off. "Wait, are you that gay kid from Kingston High?"

Sasuke was fuming. "How dare you!"

"I am sorry but I never learned your name! I didn't mean for it to come out like that!" Naruto moved to his side of the room while trying to defend himself.

"Yes that was me. Sasuke Uchiha. And now you have come to make my life hell for me in college too right. Was high school not enough?!" Sasuke couldn't help it. He was crying now. He cried so damn easily all the time. The thought of his adventure being ruined because of his sexuality was tearing him apart.

"No please. Sasuke, I am sorry! I don't think I ever actually bullied you but-"

"But you never stopped it! I remember you used to just watch them make fun of me and watch them push me around." Sasuke ran over to his desk, grabbed his room key, phone, and wallet and made his way to the door.

"No please Sasuke, I promise I am not like that I-" but he was cut off as Sasuke left.

Naruto breathed out as he sat on his empty bed. This was all too much. Sure he never bullied Sasuke, but Sasuke was right. Naruto did nothing to stop his friends from picking on Sasuke. This was going to be a long year if things weren't patched up fast. He continue to sit on his bed and stare out the window, trying to think of a solution to all of this.

* * *

Sasuke kept crying as he made his way down the stairwell. He probably looked ridiculous to all the parents that were still moving their children into the dorms. He made his way outside to an area that had a couple of benches tucked away behind bushes.

This was not what he wanted. This was supposed to be his fresh start. It was his chance to move on from high school.

 _I need to calm down._ He contemplated calling Kakashi, but it had only been an hour and he didn't want to make the man worry about him more than he already was. He needed to prove that he can handle this.

 _It is going to be ok. He was not one of the ones that hurt you._ Sasuke thought to himself as he tucked his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The weather was perfect outside. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and it was sunny and warm. The subtle breeze soothed him as he tried to get his nerves together.

 _Maybe it isn't going to be so bad. I didn't really give him a chance to say anything._ Sasuke thought. Out of all the people that bullied him in high school Naruto had to be the best option. _I don't think I never really had a conversation with him. Not that I ever got the chance to while I was getting the crap beaten out of me by the other guys._ Sasuke sighed.

He didn't like it but he had to give Naruto a chance to make this rooming situation less awkward. _Maybe it will eventually work out._

 **Hey all, I know that this was a really short update. I am so not used to writing short chapters but I feel like it would be easier for me when I start to illustrate this as a web comic. If you have seen my other stories, you could see that I usually write longer updates. I plan to update this twice a week so I can get the plot moving along with small updates. I ask that you please take the time to leave me a review. It really does motivate me and make me a better writer. Please subscribe! Thanks!**


	3. Reparations

Sasuke didn't know how long he had been sitting on the bench outside. _I guess I kind of over reacted._ He sighed. _Now that I think about it he never intentionally hurt me, he was always off to the side._ Sasuke sat there a bit longer watching a bird peck at something on the ground.

 _I don't want this to get off to a bad start. I don't want to give Kakashi something to go crazy over._ He knew how over protective his foster dad was of him.

Sasuke then got an idea. _I know how to sort of mend things_! With that he took off.

Naruto continued to empty his bags and set up his room. He felt uneasy about the whole situation with Sasuke. _I didn't mean to make fun of him. I didn't do anything to him in high school._ Naruto sighed. _But I also didn't do anything for him. When he gets back I am going to have to apologize I don't want this to affect the possibility of us becoming friends._

Naruto continued to work on his room for a good hour before Sasuke slowly came into the room. Naruto turned to face him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before they both burst out "I'm Sorry!"

They kind of looked at each other and smirked. Sasuke then said, "Look I am sorry for how I acted earlier I was just upset about high school. I thought about it and realized that you never really took part in bullying me."

Naruto sighed, "Yes but I also never defended you or made sure that you were ok. I am still to blame for the rough time that you had in high school and I apologize for that. It was just that I was new and I was so worried about trying to fit in that I kind of lost myself."

"It's ok."

"No it isn't ok, but I will try my best to make up for it." Naruto smiled a little and so did Sasuke.

There was an awkward silence before Sasuke exclaimed, "Oh! I got donut holes. As an apology. And well I was kind of hungry. But yeah have some!" Sasuke opened the box and Naruto grabbed one.

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You're welcome. But I do have a question. Why were you in my underwear drawer?"

Naruto blushed. "I am sorry I thought I had the wrong room. The decorations made me think it was a girl's room." Naruto blushed even more

"So you thought a panty raid was in order?" Sasuke asked, clearly amused by the blonde's discomfort.

"No! I swear! I just wanted to see if it truly was a girl's room so I checked the clothing!" Naruto put his hand behind his head and looked away.

Sasuke looked at him intensely then snorted in amusement. "You're such a dork." He muttered.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the super short update. Since I will be turning this series into a webtoon the chapters will be short. I will try to make the next one a little longer and update faster. I am in a position now where I can work on my stories!**

 **The goal for Sasuke in this fic is to have him be that awkward kid that you just want to give a hug to. Naruto is the shady jock that is really just a lovable bear. Their characteristics will come out a lot more as the story goes on.**

 **If you haven't already, check out some of my other works. I write parentals usually so the whole romance thing is kind of new.**

 **Please leave a review for me! They encourage me to keep going and to keep on writing.**

 **Thanks!**


	4. It's not over

**Hey guys I know that this is a quick update but I got a lot of responses from the last chapter (Thank you!) and I felt like I should post this sooner rather than later.**

Naruto and Sasuke were laying in their respective beds when there was a knock at the door. Naruto volunteered to get it and when he opened it he was surprised to see Suigetsu there.

"Naruto?" Suigetsu asked when the door opened.

"You're Suigetsu, right?" before anything else could be said Suigetsu sucker punched Naruto in the face.

"What the hell?!" Naruto asked while holding his cheek.

Sasuke was surprised on the bed. "Suigetsu what did you do that for?!"

Suigetsu moved passed Naruto and made his way over to Sasuke. "You forget what that bastard did to you in high school?"

"No, but we moved passed that." Sasuke said with a smile.

"No you didn't Sasuke I can tell that you didn't." Suigetsu said as he sat down on the bed next to Sasuke.

Naruto got off the floor while still holding his cheek and remarked, "Yeah we did."

Suigetsu glared at him. "No you didn't. I know that Sasuke thinks that it is his fault somehow for high school and he just apologized to you because he doesn't want to upset you. Right, Sasuke?" He looked over at Sasuke.

Sasuke was looking down at his lap blushing. "Yeah."

"But I didn't do anything to him in High School!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's right, you didn't do a thing. You just watched him. Wait till Kakashi finds out…" Suigetsu pulled out his phone and Sasuke knocked it out of his hands.

"No! Don't tell him!"

"Sasuke you are going to have to tell him eventually." Suigetsu remarked moving to go get his phone when Sasuke stopped him.

"I know just please not now! It is only the first day!" Sasuke was starting to get upset which upset Suigetsu.

Suigetsu looked at Sasuke before he sighed. "Alright I won't say anything but this conversation is far from over."

"Ok…" Sasuke said as he looked down at his thighs again.

Naruto sat back down on his bed and asked Suigetsu, "Are we good?"

Suigetsu huffed, "Not even close. The minute you screw up I am getting Sasuke away from you."

"I won't I promise." Naruto said

"We shall see then…" Suigetsu looked over at Sasuke. "So Sasuke have you heard anything from Neji yet?"

Sasuke flinched a bit, "No, but that's ok!"

"Sasuke no it isn't ok. He shouldn't be mad at you in the first place."

Naruto was on his phone pretending not to pay attention. Who the hell was Neji?

"It is ok, honest. He just needs time to cool off, you know him." Sasuke nervously tucked his hair behind his ear.

Suigetsu sighed again. "I really don't want to get into this with you because you don't listen to me but you need to dump him. I have a bad feeling about him."

Aha! Neji was Sasuke's boyfriend, Naruto figured out. He opened a game on his phone and pretended to be engrossed in that.

"I am sure that he will text me when he is ready. I really messed up." Sasuke said.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. He should not have reacted the way that he did. It was completely uncalled for." Suigetsu argued.

"Can we not talk about this now?" Sasuke asked while pouting.

"Fine but this is far from being over with." Suigetsu got off the bed. "I need to get back to the room, I am supposed to be helping Karin move in. I am in 463, ok? If anything at all happens at any time you come get me if you can't reach me by phone, ok?"

"Ok, thank you." Sasuke said. "Who are you rooming with?"

"Juugo luckily, don't know how that happened but I am happy that it did." Suigetsu walked over to the door.

"Alright goodbye!" He said as he closed the door.

Naruto and Sasuke were left alone again.

 **Hopefully this clears some things up. The bullying issue will always be an issue. The problem is that Sasuke is used to everything being his fault and he is afraid of upsetting people. This is engrained into him unfortunately and we will see it a little bit more when I get to the chapters that talk about his past.**

 **Hopefully this shed a little bit of light, but I will take any and all criticism. I will most likely update next Monday!**

 **Please review!**


	5. It's mandatory!

**Hey guys I hope you all are enjoying it. Please don't forget to subscribe or review!**

 **Chapter 5**

"Did you get the email today about orientation?" Sasuke asked as he sat in one of the armchairs in the room.

"Yeah but I was kind of hoping it wasn't mandatory. Since I am on the football team I was hoping I can skip it and practice or something." Naruto said.

"I wish I had an excuse to skip it. All we would do is sit and play ice breaker games to get to know people. I am perfectly fine with not knowing anyone." Sasuke said as he continued to scroll through his numerous emails.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Sasuke got up to answer it and was greeted by a student that looked older than him.

"Greetings fellow students. I am your orientation advisor. My name is Rock Lee. I am just letting you know about the meeting we have at noon today." The guy was dressed in a funny jumpsuit and was talking a little strangely.

"Ok, we got the numerous emails." Sasuke mumbled.

"Good! You are expected to arrive."

"What if I have practice for Football?" Naruto asked from his bed.

"Everyone is expected to attend. You will be excused from practice my good fellow." Lee replied.

"I don't think my coach will let me skip." Naruto pushed. He really didn't want to go.

"You are expected to attend. Your coach knows. You will arrive at noon. It is important to bond with your fellow classmates. To miss this bond will be detrimental to your time here! It is all about the good flow of energy and connections! You cannot miss!" Lee said adamantly.

"Ok…" Naruto said still in shock over the conversation.

"Good day my youthful companions!" And with that he ran off to the next room and knocked on the door. Sasuke was still in shock at the "youthful companions" and watched Lee knock on the next door and stand at attention completely still like he wasn't being watched.

He finally closed the door and made his way back to the armchair.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea my youthful companion." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

Naruto laughed.

"I don't think you are going to be getting out of this one." Sasuke said as he went back to the internet.

"Yeah I don't think so either. Damn." Naruto sighed.

At noon they left the room and headed towards the field in front of the building. "Ugh damn sunlight, it's so hot." Sasuke complained.

"How do you think I felt this summer at practice?" Naruto responded.

They saw Suigetsu and met up with him.

"Hey Sasuke. Hey loser." Suigetsu said.

"Real mature." Mumbled Naruto.

"Suigetsu behave." Sasuke reminded him. He didn't want any tension although he knew his friend was looking out for him.

"Alright fine." Suigetsu mumbled.

"Hi I'm Naruto." Naruto introduced himself to the other two people that were standing near Suigetsu.

Neither of them made a move to shake his hand or acknowledge him. They all knew who he was in high school and they all held it against him. They weren't surprised that Sasuke shrugged it off. He was so bad about his self-worth that he forgives anyone who hurts him.

"This is Juugo and Karin. Karin is Suigetsu's girlfriend and Juugo is his roommate." Sasuke said trying to initiate conversation.

"Hello then." Naruto said. They still made no move to speak to him. "Ok…"

Naruto was interrupted by someone calling his name. He turned around to see Kiba and Shikamaru walking towards him.

"I didn't know you guys lived in this dorm." Naruto said as he turned to shake hands with Kiba.

"Yeah a lot of us from Kingston High are in this dorm" Shikamaru said. "Hi Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo."

"Hey" they all said. Shikamaru was a pretty lax guy that got along with anyone.

"Can't believe we are getting out of practice for this." Kiba said.

"Yeah, oh let me introduce you to my roommate. Kiba this is Sasuke. Kiba is with me on the football team." Naruto explained.

"Hello." Sasuke said still trying to hide behind Naruto a bit. He was blocking the sun since he was way taller than him.

"EVERYONE WELCOME TO THIS YOUTHFUL GATHERING!" A loud voice through a megaphone alerted everyone. Everyone turned around to see Lee in his jumpsuit draped with the school flag as a cape.

"WE SHALL NOW BEING THE BONDING OF OUR SOULS!" Everyone just looked at him.

"What?" Naruto said while everyone was still in shock.

 **Hey guys. Next chapter begins the "soul bonding" lol. I am just remembering my first days of college that were so awkward when you have an over enthusiastic advisor that is ready to go and you are just sitting there like "Jesus help me".**

 **Please review!**


End file.
